je t'aime moi !
by styvane
Summary: Hermione aime Ron. Ron aime Harry. Harry n'aime plus Ginny, Ginny n'aime que son argent.


Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, mais l'histoire est à moi.

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V. de RON <strong>

**Samedi 21 Mai**

C'était la deuxième fois cette semaine que je dînais chez eux, eux étant ma chère sœur Ginny et mon meilleur ami Harry. Ginny avait réussi à lui mettre le grappin dessus pendant notre sixième année et malgré quelques aléas, la guerre contre Voldemort entre autre, elle avait tenu bon et espérait maintenant devenir Madame Potter.

Cela faisait 3 ans qu'ils vivaient ensemble, depuis que Ginny était sortie de Poudlard, 3 ans que je les regardais s'aimer et construire leur vie ensemble, 3 ans que je pleurais à chaque retour de dîner, 3 ans que j'enviais ma sœur à en crever. Cela faisait 6 ans que j'aimais mon meilleur ami.

Je suis gay, je l'ignorais jusqu'à mes 15 ans, jusqu'à ce que Seamus se trompe de lit un soir où il avait trop bu et qu'il me prenne pour Dean.

J'avoue que cela m'a fait bizarre au début, je dormais paisiblement, quand je sentis un poids m'étouffer et une bouche puant l'alcool s'écraser sur la mienne.

Je dis bien au début, car finalement c'était aussi bien, voire mieux qu'avec une fille, c'était plus rugueux, plus bestial.

Seamus s'était trompé de lit et cela avait changé ma vie. Nous sommes restés ensemble quelques mois, après ça il n'a plus osé aller se déclarer à Dean, ni reboire une goutte d'alcool d'ailleurs. Nous nous sommes séparés en bons termes, quand je lui ai annoncé que j'étais tombé amoureux d'un autre, c'est-à-dire quand je suis passé de Harry mon super pote, à Harry mon super pote sexy. Pas qu'il est beaucoup changé en si peu de temps, mais mes goûts en matière de sexe oui.

Personne ne savait pour mes préférences, excepté Seamus et deux trois autres mecs de Poudlard sans importance et cela m'allait très bien, ainsi je pouvais zieuter mon Harry sans qu'il se doute de quelque chose et depuis, je rends grâce chaque jour au Quidditch qui lui a modelé un corps de rêve mais surtout pour ses douches entre potes.

Bref revenons à notre dîner, je devais faire pitié, Ron l'éternel célibataire, alors Harry m'invitait très souvent. Si je ne le savais pas aussi amoureux de ma sœur, je jurerais qu'il m'invitait pour ne pas se retrouver seul avec elle en tête à tête, mais bon comme pour moi tous les moyens étaient bons pour être près de lui, j'acceptais à chaque fois. Dire que ma sœur était ravie de mes fréquentes visites était un euphémisme, mais j'évitais de prendre pour moi ses éternelles réflexions qui contenait le mot parasite, ou celles qui commençaient ou se terminaient par « on n'est plus tranquille chez soi ». De toute façon je ne venais pas pour la voir elle.

Harry ne semblait pas penser exactement comme moi, car lui, il s'emporta et prit ma défense. J'étais surpris mais intérieurement je jubilais, j'avais l'impression qu'il se battait pour moi, pour mon honneur, j'avais l'impression d'avoir une place dans son cœur.

10 minutes plus tard, nous étions dehors comme deux miséreux, ma charmante sœur nous ayant envoyé nous faire foutre. J'avais à peine eut le temps de lui répondre que cela ne me dérangerait pas, que la porte d'entrée c'était déjà refermée sur nous.

Désoeuvrés, mort de faim et riche de trois gallions, nous nous sommes dirigés vers le premier pub sorcier de Londres. A défaut de contenter notre estomac de substances solides, nous avons étanché notre soif, plus que de raison. 2 gallions ½ de Guinness plus tard, Harry larmoyait sur mon épaule. Tout y passa, Poudlard, Malefoy, la guerre, Voldemort, ma sœur.

Tiens ma sœur ! Soudain intéressé par la conversation, j'essayais d'en savoir plus.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe avec ma sœur ?

- Elle n'est pas gentille, moi je l'aime plus.

- Ah bon ! Fais-je sans conviction.

- C'est une garce, elle n'aime que mon fric et mon nom.

- Hum, c'est pas bien, répondis-je.

- Ben non, elle fait toujours la gueule à croire qu'elle a toujours ses ragnagnas.

- Quitte la, proposais-je sans espoir.

- Je ne veux pas être tout seul, soupira-t-il.

- Je suis là moi !

- Ouais, t'es un frère, tiens je t'offre une bière pour la peine.

- Non, il faut que tu rentres, Ginny va se faire du souci.

- Je l'emmerde la Ginny, mais toi je t'aime.

- Moi aussi Harry, moi aussi. Viens je te raccompagne.

- T'es pas bourré toi ?

- Non, je tiens mieux l'alcool que toi, l'habitude sans doute.

Nous déambulions dans la rue, lui braillant après ma sœur et moi tentant de le faire taire. Je n'eus pas le courage de rentrer avec lui et l'abandonnais devant sa porte, lui conseillant de dormir sur le canapé pour ne pas réveiller ma sœur, c'est là qu'il me confia qu'il occupait la chambre d'ami depuis deux mois.

Ne sachant pas vraiment si c'était lui où l'alcool qui parlait, je ne pris pas l'info pour argent comptant mais me promis d'enquêter sérieusement pour en déterminer la véracité.

**Dimanche 22 Mai **

Ginny me contacta dès le lendemain, aux aurores, enfin elle parla plutôt à mon répondeur, car bien sûr je filtrais ses appels. Si j'avais bien compris, au milieu du flot d'insultes habituel, Harry était privé de sortie. Cela me fit doucement sourire, mais connaissant le caractère d'Harry, ce con serait capable de faire ce qu'elle lui demandait.

Si je voulais le voir il ne me restait plus que l'option université, Harry y étudiait pour devenir professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Moi, j'avais abandonné mes études et apprenait l'art de la glandouille. Après avoir voulu devenir Auror, pâtissier ou encore cuisinier, une violente crise de flémingite aigue m'a cloué au fond d'un bar et j'y ai appris l'art de boire sans rouler sous les tables. J'avoue que professionnellement cela ne me sert à rien et que sur un C.V. ça fait pas classe, mais comme je bosse avec mon frère George et qu'après le décès de Fred, il a suivi le même cursus, il me comprend et accepte les rares fois où j'arrive à la bourre à la boutique.

Ginny, elle, c'est trouvé un emploi à sa mesure, femme au foyer qui claque le pécule de son futur mari. Faut dire qu'elle est bien tombée, le coffre de Harry est plutôt bien fournit, et qu'elle est plutôt douée pour cela. Elle défend donc bec et ongles sa tirelire et malheur à celle qui daigne un regard trop appuyé ou une familiarité avec son beau.

Pour en revenir à Harry, il va à l'université sorcière de Londres, je connais son emploi du temps par cœur et je le retrouve assez souvent le midi pour le déjeuner.

J'aime ces petits moments bien à nous, bien à moi. J'aime Harry et il me le rend à sa façon, mais j'avoue que cela ne me suffit plus. J'ai écumé tous les bars et dû me taper tous les bruns aux yeux verts de Londres et de ses environs et je n'ai pas envie de déménager pour « nourrir » ma libido potterienne.

**Lundi 23 Mai**

Il ne fut donc pas surpris en me voyant l'attendre devant la porte de sa salle de classe. Cela faisait deux jours que l'on ne s'était pas vu et j'avais l'impression que physiquement il cuvait toujours.

Il m'expliqua qu'en fait, cela faisait deux nuits qu'il ne dormait pas. Ce peu d'élément, ajouté au fait qu'il dormait dans une autre chambre que ma sœur, me suffisaient déjà à me faire imaginer Harry se séparant de ma sœur, Harry venant vivre chez moi, Harry tombant amoureux de moi.

- Eh Ron ! Tu rêvasses ?

- Oui, répondis-je.

- A quoi ?

- Je suis amoureux, sortais je sans m'en rendre compte.

EH MERDE.

- De qui ?

- Tu ne le connais pas.

- « Le »

RE-MERDE.

- Oui, avouais je enfin, je suis homo.

- Bah merde alors !

- Tu l'as dit.

- Depuis quand ?

- Depuis que Seamus m'a défloré dans mon lit quand …

- Non, me coupa Harry, depuis quand l'aimes-tu ?

- Depuis 6 ans, soupirais-je.

- Donc je le connais, c'est obligé.

- Oui, Monsieur plus malin que tout le monde.

- Tu lui as dit ?

- Non, il est hétéro.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Certain.

- Tente quand même le coup, on ne sait jamais.

- Je ne veux pas me faire jeter.

- Poltron !

- Non.

- Couard !

- Tais-toi !

- Pleutre !

- La ferme ! M'énervais-je.

- Trouillard !

A court d'arguments percutants et résolu à le faire taire une bonne fois pour toute, et avant qu'il me sorte tous les synonymes de peureux, je lui ai fermé physiquement la bouche …. avec la mienne. Ce fut bref, chaud et surtout efficace car je ne l'ai plus entendu dire quoi que ce soit pendant 2 semaines.

2 longues semaines pendant lesquelles il filtrait mes appels, me renvoyait mes courriers et envoyait Ginny ouvrir la porte quand je m'y présentais.

Elle se faisait une joie de m'envoyer bouler et moi je dépérissais. Jamais encore nous n'avions rompu le lien aussi longtemps, je devais l'avoir déçu ou dégoûté je ne voyais pas d'autres explications.

**P.O.V. d'HARRY **

**Mercredi 25 Mai **

Pourquoi ? Ce mot revient en boucle dans ma tête, telle une litanie. Pourquoi quoi D'ailleurs ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il embrassé ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas dégoûté par son geste ? Pourquoi ai-je comparé son baiser avec ceux de Ginny ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas vu qu'il était gay ? Des pourquoi à la pelle et pas une seule ébauche de réponse.

La seule chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que je suis hétéro, enfin avant-hier midi j'en étais encore sûr, car depuis c'est la confusion totale, le gros bordel dans ma tête. Un foutu baiser de quelques secondes et 23 ans de certitudes balayées, pulvérisées en un rien de temps.

**Lundi 30 Mai**

Une semaine vient de s'écouler, je n'ai rien dit à Ginny, elle est déjà jalouse de notre amitié alors si elle savait qu'il m'avait embrassé on ne serait pas à l'abri d'un fratricide. Elle se pose des questions car je lui ai dit, sans entrer dans les détails qu'on était en froid, je ne réponds plus à ses appels, ne lis pas ses lettres et ne réponds pas quand il se déplace jusqu'à chez nous. Ginny se fait une joie d'ouvrir la porte et de le rembarrer, le rôle de Cerbère lui sied à merveille.

**Vendredi 3 Juin**

Ron me manque, deuxième semaine de séparation. Il s'est lassé, plus de coups de fil, de textos, de lettres et il ne vient même plus toquer à notre porte. Je suis déçu qu'il ait abandonné aussi vite, je croyais qu'il m'aimait depuis 6 ans !

On sonne à la porte, l'espoir renaît et je m'attends à entendre Ginny lui claquer la porte au nez. Elle n'en fait rien et apparaît avec Hermione, ma meilleure amie, elle est gentille mais elle est trop rigide. Elle a pris l'habitude de venir chez nous, un jour précis, à une heure précise. Donc là je suis bluffé par tant d'extravagance car elle est en avance d'un jour sur sa visite hebdomadaire. Hermione déteste l'imprévu et aime la régularité, la précision et Ron, chercher l'erreur !

Ils sont sortis ensemble à Poudlard, ça à bien duré 15 jours ça tiens du miracle quand on les connait bien, d'autant plus que maintenant je sais que Ron était déjà gay, je reste perplexe, pourquoi avait-il accepté ? Encore un foutu Pourquoi !

Hermione avait pleuré quand il l'avait largué et moi je l'avais consolé, puis fidèle à elle-même elle c'était plongée à corps perdu dans les études et avait réussis tous ses ASPIC haut la main.

Comme je n'avais pas cours et n'ayant rien de mieux à faire, je décidais de leur tenir compagnie, si Hermione était venue plus tôt ce n'était pas par hasard. Elle était devenue médicomage à Ste Mangouste et arrivait à nous en parler pendant des heures, avec Ginny nous acquiesçons à chaque fin de phrase et on ressemblait aux chiens que possédait mon oncle Vernon sur la plage arrière de sa voiture, ceux qui opinent du chef à la moindre secousse. Après son blablatage sans intérêt j'allais me lever et décamper quand le prénom de Ron fut prononcé. Je me réinstallais plus confortablement dans mon fauteuil, pris un magazine et fit semblant de le feuilleter.

Ginny annonça à Hermione qu'on ne se parlait plus et avoua en baissant la voix, me croyant certainement sourd, qu'elle en était satisfaite. Hermione sembla s'offusquer de sa réaction et avoua à Ginny qu'elle était venue croyant le trouver ici.

S'en suivit alors des larmes, je levais les yeux du ELLE Moldu que je faisais semblant de lire et vis Ginny lui tendre une boite de mouchoirs, entre deux sanglots Hermione nous avoua qu'elle l'aimait toujours.

Ginny ouvra deux yeux exorbités et moi je restais pantelant et je riais intérieurement, j'étais mort de rire en fait même si extérieurement je restais stoïque.

Hermione se tamponna élégamment le coin des yeux et renifla avec classe, je me demandais ce qu'elle trouvait à Ron. Ils n'ont rien en commun, Ron est calme, débonnaire, je m'en foutiste, il n'aime pas prévoir un truc 3 heures à l'avance, il est impulsif, fainéant, alcoolique à ses heures perdues, couche-tard et Hermione, elle, est speed, consciencieuse, prévoyante, calculatrice, travailleuse, ne boit que de l'eau minérale et se couche tôt, mais ce qui les divise le plus c'est qu'elle est hétéro et lui homo. Dois-je lui dire au risque d'anéantir tous ses espoirs ou dois-je la laisser se faire ses films ?

Ginny intervient et le pauvre Ron doit avoir les oreilles qui sifflent jusqu'à en saigner, tant elle l'égratigne, elle sort des mensonges gros comme une maison, elle ment comme elle respire. Ça me dégoûte, elle me dégoûte depuis un moment d'ailleurs. J'ai essayé de tenir le coup, je voulais une famille, une femme, des enfants à moi et Ginny semblait toute disposée à m'offrir tout ce dont à quoi je m'attendais. Depuis la triste réalité de la vie m'a rattrapé et je sais qu'entre une valise remplie de Gallions et moi, elle se casserait avec la valise. J'ai su par hasard qu'elle avait entamé les démarches pour un hypothétique mariage dans mon dos et je sais depuis deux jours, qu'avoir des enfants n'entrait pas dans ses projets.

Comme d'habitude je n'ai pas réagi, je laisse tout couler sur moi, quand je pense que j'ai insulté Ron de couard, c'est à mourir de rire. Donc je serais bientôt marié à une coureuse de dot qui refuse d'enfanter car ce n'est pas le rêve de sa vie. Dois-je laisser ses rêves devenir les miens ? Non, certainement pas.

- Il est gay, fais-je à voix haute.

Un silence plane, en trois mots j'ai réussi à leur clouer le bec. Trop fort.

- Pardon, hoquette Hermione.

- Ron est Homo, gay, pédé, il aime les mecs.

Nouveau silence, puis Ginny le rompt en éclatant de rire, suivi de Hermione qui croyant à une blague de ma part, ne peut s'empêcher de me taper sur l'épaule en me traitant de déconneur.

J'ai horreur de ça, qu'on mette en doute ma parole, mais je suis magnanime alors je leur laisse croire ce qu'elles veulent, si elles pensent que c'est une blague alors je leur prouverai qu'elles ont tort, à ma façon.

Hermione s'en va et Ginny glousse toujours à chaque fois qu'elle me regarde, je lui lance de grands sourires qui laissent sous-entendre un « tu l'auras voulu » qu'elle n'est pas assez futée pour comprendre, et regagne mon bureau pour finir quelques devoirs en souffrances.

**Dimanche 5 Juin**

Ça fait quasi deux semaines que Ron m'a embrassé et je peux attester maintenant qu'il y aura un « avant » et un « après » le baiser de Ron. Un avant où je m'étais résolu à vivre une vie triste est morne et un après où Ron avait réveillé en moi tout un tas d'émotions que je croyais enfouies et perdues à jamais.

Je décrochais mon téléphone et appelais l'objet de mes pensées de ces derniers quinze jours.

**P.O.V. de RON**

En plissant suffisamment les yeux, j'arrivais presque à voir l'heure sur ma montre, enfin seulement si l'aiguille voulait bien arrêter de bouger sans cesse. J'avais la tête qui tournait et un peu de mal à faire se rencontrer ma bouche et la bouteille whisky dont le précieux liquide s'écoulait dans mon cou.

Avachi sur la carcasse miteuse qui me servait de canapé et puant l'alcool à dix mètres je pensais à Harry. Si, j'arrivais encore à avoir quelques pensées cohérentes et Harry envahissait ma tête aussi sûrement que du venin dans la plaie d'une victime d'un Basilic. Une sonnerie retentit dans ma tête, c'était quoi ? Le glas qui me signifiait que ma fin était proche ? Que je sombrais petit à petit dans un coma éthylique dont je ne reviendrais pas ? S'il en était ainsi, alors je l'acceptais de toute façon je n'avais plus guère le choix. Une douleur atroce me tira du sommeil, qui chez toute autre personne se serait révélé être récupérateur, mais qui chez moi ne faisait qu'accentuer le mal être qui me rongeait. Donc cette douleur me vrillait le crâne et apparemment me rendait aveugle car je n'y voyais plus rien, étais-je vraiment mort ? C'était ça l'enfer dont parlaient les Moldus ? Je bougeais mes membres endoloris et fit une chute d'une vingtaine de centimètres, j'étais toujours chez moi, dans mon canapé, enfin maintenant sur le sol et la douleur supplémentaire au niveau de mes côtes, m'indiquait où se trouvait ma bouteille de whisky.

Il devait être tard car il faisait nuit, je me relevais comme je pu et me dirigeais, chancelant, jusqu'à la salle de bain. J'eus la bonne idée d'allumer la lumière du plafonnier et me retrouvais ébloui à un point que mes yeux pleurèrent tout seuls. À tâtons je tournais le robinet de la douche, me dessapais et me retrouvais assis sous le flot froid du pommeau de douche. Je me sentais minable, comment espérer me faire aimer ? J'étais un déchet, un moins que rien, Harry méritait mieux que moi. Mes larmes coulèrent et se mêlèrent au débit de l'eau, transis de froid, je tentais de me relever mais sans y parvenir, j'arrivais à tourner le bouton pour fermer l'eau, mais dû me résoudre à dormir sur le carrelage froid et inconfortable de la douche.

**Lundi 6 Juin**

J'ai cherché deux heures mon portable avant de le retrouver coincé entre les coussins du canapé. J'avais eu trois appels en absence de Harry, mon cœur s'emballa soudainement et je me laissais tomber sur le sol incapable de lever les yeux de l'écran.

J'appelais mon répondeur pour savoir s'il m'avait laissé un message, mais je n'entendais que sa respiration avant qu'il ne raccroche. J'ai dû les écouter 3 fois chacun, pathétique. J'appelais enfin George pour lui dire que je ne viendrais pas travailler aujourd'hui, il connaissait mes sentiments pour Harry, aussi il était indulgent et me passait beaucoup de chose. Fred lui manquait alors j'essayais d'être proche de lui, je sais que je ne le remplacerai jamais et ce n'était pas le but, je voulais qu'il redevienne comme avant même si je savais que c'était peine perdue.

Deux trois potions anti-gueule de bois plus tard je me sentais d'attaque, jusqu'à ce que j'ouvre mes rideaux et découvre le bordel qui régnait chez moi. Comment pouvait-on vivre ici ? J'avais honte de me laisser aller de la sorte. Ma baguette en main je fis un rapide coup de ménage et rangeait tout ce qui traînait où plutôt jonchait le sol.

Une fois terminé, mes pensées se redirigèrent vers Harry, il était 11 heures 23, il devait être en cours, peut être pouvais-je le rejoindre pour déjeuner ? Je pris mon portable et lui laissa un message pour le lui proposer.

Après avoir bafouillé 36 fois pour prononcer 10 mots, honteux je croisais les doigts pour que le message s'efface par inadvertance, Harry allait me prendre pour un abruti frappé d'incohérence verbale.

Merlin avait dû exaucer ma prière car il était 14 heures et Harry ne m'avait pas rappelé, je ne sais pas si j'en étais soulagé ou non.

On toqua à ma porte et je me traînais pour ouvrir, m'attendant à voir mon frère George ou mon envahissante voisine qui venait voir tous les deux jours si je n'étais pas mort, je fus surpris de voir Harry, mon Harry en vrai, en chair et en os, enfin surtout en muscle. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai bugué sur le pas de ma porte mais quand je reprenais mes esprits Harry était reparti. Alors que je refermais la porte en grognant j'aperçu mon Harry assis sur mon canapé, je n'avais pas tout compris mais je m'auto-congratulais en repensant que j'avais fait le ménage.

- Tu rêvais, alors je suis rentré, fit Harry.

- T'as bien fait, répondis-je.

- Je voulais m'excuser Ron pour ma réaction.

- Tu plaisantes ? Tout est de ma faute.

- Oui tu as raison, mais on aurait dû en parler et pas faire les gamins.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Oui ! C'est tout sauf anodin Ron, tu dis que tu m'aimes et tu m'embrasses.

- Je suis désolé, murmurais-je.

- Viens t'asseoir, me fit-il en tapotant le canapé.

Je m'asseyais sur le bord en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux. Je tremblais de le sentir si près de moi et tressaillit quand il posa sa main sur mon épaule. Il la retira rapidement et me laissa orphelin de tout contact.

- Ron, regarde-moi, me demanda-t-il sans savoir qu'il m'en demandait trop. Je suis passé à la boutique pour te voir mais George m'a dit que tu n'étais pas venu, je me suis inquiété.

- C'était pas grand-chose, répondis-je.

- Tu as encore bu ?

- Oui, je suis un minable alcoolique qui noie son chagrin dans la bouteille.

- Je suis la cause de ton chagrin ?

- Non, pas directement. Je me fais du mal tout seul.

- Alors arrête, quand tu te fais du mal tu m'en fais à moi aussi Ron.

- Je ne te savais pas empathique, ricanais je.

- Je ne le suis pas sinon j'aurais deviné tes sentiments depuis longtemps et on n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui.

- On en serait où ? Demandais je curieux.

- Je n'aurais pas perdu plusieurs années de ma vie avec ta sœur, tu ne te noierais pas au fond d'une bouteille, Hermione ne pleurerait pas en attendant ton retour auprès d'elle et on serait peut être heureux tous les deux.

- Tu penses ce que tu dis ?

- Oui, je ne sais pas ce que je ressens exactement pour toi Ron, je t'aime c'est certain mais peut-être pas comme tu le souhaites, j'ai jamais eu de désir pour un mec avant toi, c'est nouveau et cela me fait peur.

- Je serais patient mon ange, je t'apprendrais tout ce que tu dois savoir et je prendrais ce que tu me donneras, répondis-je plein d'espoir.

- Ça parait si simple dans ta bouche, me murmura-t-il.

- Embrasse-moi, tentais je.

Il me regarda comme si il enregistrait petit à petit ce que je venais de lui dire. Comme il ne bougeait pas et que je ne voulais pas m'avouer vaincu, je réduisis considérablement la distance qui nous séparait. Je pouvais sentir un souffle rapide s'échapper de ses lèvres et effleurer ma joue tant nous étions proche l'un de l'autre. Je lui caressais doucement la joue et eut le plaisir de le voir fermer les yeux pour apprécier la caresse. Mon cœur semblait vouloir battre tous les records de rapidité, et j'avais moi aussi du mal à contrôler ma respiration. Quand Harry ouvrit ses magnifiques yeux et que les miens s'y plongèrent, je sus que je pouvais mourir heureux, heureux d'avoir pu déceler du désir dans ses yeux, du désir pour moi, Ron Weasley, pas pour ma sœur ou une toute autre crétine. Le souvenir de ma sœur dû crisper mes traits car je vis Harry devenir soucieux et combler la faible distance qui nous séparait.

Sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes me fit pleurer, pas deux vulgaires larmes qui auraient pu passer inaperçues, non, pourquoi faire les choses à moitié ? Je pleurais tellement qu'Harry dû lâcher mes lèvres et chercher dans ses poches un paquet de mouchoirs pour m'en tendre un.

Rouge comme une pivoine et reniflant comme si je venais de vivre le pire moment de ma vie, je vis Harry mal à l'aise se reculer dans le fond du canapé. Désemparé et prêt à tout pour ne pas le perdre je me levais et m'asseyais sur ses genoux, bien que surpris Harry se repris rapidement et enserra ma taille avant de plonger à nouveau sur ma bouche. Une heure après, les lèvres en feu, allongés dans le canapé inconfortable nous nous endormions blottis l'un contre l'autre.

**P.O.V. d'HARRY**

Ce que je venais de vivre pouvais être qualifié de fantastique, de formidable, de magique. Sauf quand Ron s'était mis à pleurer, il est émotif mon petit Ronie. Ça faisait quinze jours que je me demandais ce que je ressentirais le moment venu et j'avoue que je suis résolument bi, car avec Ron c'était waouh, ça n'arrive même pas à la cheville de ma pauvre Ginny qui n'est décidément juste bonne qu'à dépenser mon fric.

Je soupire d'aise tandis que je sens la fatigue m'envahir, blottis dans les bras de mon meilleur ami, l'homme qui m'aime et que sans aucun doute j'aimerai autant que lui d'ici très, très peu de temps.

Mon téléphone sonne, putain ! J'étais bien. C'est qui ? Pf c'est Ginny. Il est quelle heure ? 18 heures, putain ! Déjà. Je me relève brusquement, Ron grogne et ressert ses bras autour de moi. Je grimace en me dégageant, putain de canapé pourri, il m'a tué mes reins. Je passe au-dessus de Ron sans le réveiller, défroisse mes vêtements sans pouvoir améliorer leur état. J'embrasse rapidement Ron et lui griffonne un petit mot d'excuses. Je pensais que je venais de faire le plus dur en m'avouant mon attirance pour Ron et en ayant osé franchir le pas, mais c'était si simple, si naturel de se laisser aimer, que finalement le plus dur restait à venir. A pas feutrés, je traversais l'appartement et tel un voleur je disparaissais, non sans une pointe de regret et un léger pincement au cœur.

Ginny m'attendait de pied ferme, alors que je m'attendais à un bon repas bien chaud, du traiteur, j'avais le droit à la soupe à la grimace, beaucoup moins digeste j'avoue. Elle devait s'attendre à des explications puisque j'avais 1 heure de retard, mais je n'étais pas d'humeur, toutes mes pensées étaient tournées vers Ron qui devait s'être réveillé et devait sûrement être déçu de mon départ.

Je rangeais mes affaires de cours dans mon bureau, quand Ginny apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, son air furieux me laissait insensible et je me sentais près à l'affronter.

- Tu étais où ?

- Je buvais un verre avec des potes.

- Où ?

- Dans un pub.

- Avec qui exactement ?

- Tu joues à quoi ?

- Je me suis inquiétée pour toi Harry.

- J'ai 23 ans, mes parents sont morts, je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne.

- Je suis ta femme, hurla-t-elle.

- Pas encore, répondis-je.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Qu'on n'est pas marié et que je suis libre de mes mouvements. Quand tu pars traîner je ne te demande rien, alors fais la même chose tu veux.

- Non, il est hors de question que tu traînes avec d'autres pétasses.

- D'autres que qui ? Que toi ?

- Comment oses-tu ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, pleura-t-elle.

Je la regardais partir me disant qu'elle était également douée pour la tragédie, elle devrait dépenser mon fric en prenant des cours de théâtre. Elle pourrait faire carrière. Enfin débarrassé j'attrapais mon téléphone et décidais d'appeler Ron. Assis sur mon perron à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes, j'écoutais la voix de mon Ronie me souhaiter une bonne nuit après la promesse que l'on déjeunerait ensemble le lendemain. J'allais me coucher quand je vis Ginny arriver en nuisette, se déhanchant comme la dernière des traînées, cela faisait 4 mois que je ne l'avais pas touché, elle ne s'imaginait tout de même pas que l'on se réconcilie sur l'oreiller. Je lui souhaitais bonne nuit froidement et claquais la porte devant son nez.

**Mardi 7 Juin **

La pendule semblait s'être figée sur 11heures 55, plus que 5 minutes et je retrouvais Ron. Dire que j'étais heureux était un faible mot. La sonnerie me libéra et soudain l'angoisse me submergea, et si Ron avait changé d'avis. À peine sortit de ma salle je le cherchais déjà des yeux. Il était là, adossé contre un mur, je m'arrêtais pour le regarder, il était magnifique, comment avais-je pu vivre 12 ans à ses côtés sans m'en rendre compte ? Son sourire m'engourdit et me réchauffa le cœur qui se mit à battre plus rapidement. Comme deux simples amis nous sortîmes de l'université direction son appartement, j'avais 2 heures 30 de pause pour déjeuner et je comptais bien le dévorer tout cru, je n'avais pas dîné la veille et je mourrais de faim. Une fois passé sa porte, il m'entraîna dans sa chambre, je ne me sentais pas encore prêt à faire l'amour avec lui, mais je n'avais rien contre les préliminaires. Le temps passa rapidement, trop pour notre plaisir, mais j'avais déjà loupé les cours hier après-midi et je ne pouvais me permettre d'en rater plus. On se quitta avec beaucoup de difficulté et après un dernier baiser pour la route, je le quittais.

J'eus beaucoup de mal à me concentrer sur mes cours, mes pensées étant tournées vers Ron. Il fallait que je quitte Ginny, avant que je la haïsse, si elle devenait ma belle-sœur il valait mieux qu'on reste en bon terme. Je plaisante, une fois séparé d'elle je ne veux plus jamais la revoir de ma vie, sœur de Ron ou non. Il est hors de question que je me farcisse cette conne à tous les dîner de famille des Weasley.

**P.O.V. de RON**

Harry venait de me quitter et j'étais le plus heureux des hommes, si je mettais de côté qu'il me quittait à chaque fois pour retrouver ma sœur, je savais qu'il lui faudrait du temps je m'y étais préparé. Je soupirais d'aise Harry venais de quitter mes bras, l'homme que j'aime plus que tout au monde venais de passer 2 heures dans mes bras à m'embrasser, à me caresser, j'étais au nirvana.

**Lundi 20 Juin**

Encore quelques jours et Harry terminait son année, sa période d'examen ne nous avait pas laissé beaucoup de temps pour nous, mais il m'avait promis de quitter Ginny dès son dernier examen, or celui-ci se déroulait vendredi à 15 h 00. Nous étions excités et heureux, Harry était certain d'être diplômé et Poudlard l'accueillait à bras ouvert à la rentrée. La seule chose qui m'effrayait et qui faisait marrer Harry, était la mauvaise habitude qu'avaient pris les profs de D.C.F.M. à perdre la tête ou à mourir pendant qu'ils occupaient ce poste.

George qui était le seul dans la confidence pour Harry et moi, m'avait fait le plus beau des cadeaux, sa boutique marchait plutôt bien, voir même très bien. Il avait donc décidé d'ouvrir une boutique à Pré-au-Lard et m'avait proposé de la gérer, ainsi je pouvais être près de Harry et il pourrait dormir chez nous tous les jours. J'étais heureux de cet arrangement et ravi que George me fasse confiance.

Je décidais d'aller chez Harry lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Ma sœur m'ouvrit et fut surprise de me voir, après les salutations d'usage, elle m'indiqua que Harry se trouvait dans son bureau. Je m'y rendis et du presque prouver que c'était bien moi pour qu'il m'ouvre la porte. Il rejeta un sort de Collaporta et nous nous jetâmes l'un sur l'autre.

Nous restâmes blottis l'un contre l'autre, déclinant l'offre de dîner de Ginny, je repartis vers 23 heures car je bossais le lendemain, Harry promis de venir me voir à la boutique entre deux révisions.

**Vendredi 24 Juin**

J'avais demandé mon après-midi à George et dès midi, j'avais astiqué l'appart de fond en comble. J'avais même commandé un nouveau canapé, bien plus grand et bien plus confortable, rien n'était trop beau pour l'homme de ma vie. Bientôt il serait là, bientôt il serait libre comme l'air et on serait libre de s'aimer. Encore fallait-il qu'il m'aime un jour, si j'en souffrais je ne lui montrais pas, j'avais promis d'être patient, alors je l'étais.

15 heures 25 on toquait à ma porte, l'amour me donnant des ailes, je virevoltais pour ouvrir à mon ange. Mon sourire se fana en découvrant Ginny et Hermione sur le palier. Les yeux grands ouverts, de par mon étonnement, je me forçais à sourire à nouveau. Ginny peu accommodante et peu patiente soupira bruyamment et demanda à entrer. Je m'effaçais pour les laisser passer et les conduisis dans le salon, Hermione complimenta mon canapé et alors que je leur proposais une boisson, Ginny me demanda où était Harry. Surpris je la regardais sans comprendre et espérais vivement que Harry arrive.

- C'est une visite de courtoisie ? Demandais-je.

- Non, Harry nous a donné rendez-vous ici, rétorqua Ginny.

- A toutes les deux ?

- Oui, fit Hermione avec un grand sourire, c'est joli chez toi. Tu as beaucoup de goût Ron.

- Merci, il vous a dit pourquoi ?

- Non, mais si il n'arrive pas je m'en vais, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Harry apparu enfin. Sans un mot il vint s'asseoir près de moi et dévisagea de façon insistante les deux femmes.

Gênée Hermione baissa la tête, Ginny, elle, le toisa à son tour.

- C'est pour aujourd'hui Harry ? J'ai rendez-vous dans trente minutes chez l'esthéticienne.

- Ron, commença Harry, Hermione est toujours amoureuse de toi.

- Harry, cria Hermione surprise.

- Ginny je ne t'aime plus, je te quitte.

- Pardon ?

- Tu as très bien entendu Ginny, je te quitte, tu me dégoûtes.

- Comment oses-tu ? Devant Hermione et mon frère.

- Hermione, tu devrais lâcher l'affaire avec Ron et te trouver un autre mec.

- Mais … mais, bafouilla-t-elle.

- Ron est déjà pris ma belle.

- Harry à quoi ça rime tout ça, s'énerva Ginny. Tu ne peux pas me quitter, tu as besoin de moi.

- Autant qu'un caillou dans ma chaussure, je te méprise, tu n'aimes que mon fric et les avantages que tu aurais à t'appeler Madame Potter.

- C'est faux, hurla-t-elle, je t'aime et tu n'as que moi.

- Non Ginny, je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.

- C'est qui cette salope, hurla-t-elle.

J'allais me lever quand Harry me retint par le bras, Hermione pleurait et Ginny hurlait, je me sentais de trop, je me sentais coupable de toute cette merde. Je croisais le regard d'Harry et son sourire me rassura. Je me laissais choir à ses côtés quand Ginny réattaqua.

- Alors je la connais cette pétasse Harry ?

- Très très bien, susurra Harry.

- Hermione, hurla-t-elle.

- Non, cria la brune ce n'est pas moi je te le jure.

- C'est moi, lâchais je.

Hermione arrêta de sangloter et Ginny me toisa comme si elle me voyait pour la première fois.

- Harry ? Fit Ginny.

- J'aime Ron.

- Très drôle, tu aurais pu trouver autre chose que cette excuse bidon Harry.

- C'est la vérité, repris Harry en me regardant à nouveau. J'ai mis du temps à le comprendre, j'aime tout chez lui, ça gentillesse, sa générosité, sa patience, sa tignasse, son sourire, ses yeux, sa douceur, sa tendresse, sa force, puis se retournant vers Ginny qui oscillait entre le rire et les larmes il ajouta, il possède tout ce que tu n'auras jamais Ginny, tout ce que je voulais trouver chez toi c'est lui qui me l'amène. Si tu savais comme je regrette d'avoir perdu tout ce temps avec toi alors que j'avais ce bonheur à portée de main et que je ne m'en rendais même pas compte. Je suis désolé Hermione mais il fallait que tu le saches et que tu passes à autre chose, Ron ne t'aimera jamais et je ne le laisserai jamais partir.

Hermione hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et se leva. Ginny stupéfaite, restait paralysée dans le canapé, son monde s'effondrait. J'aurais dû jubiler mais en fait j'éprouvais de la peine pour elle, j'avais été à sa place pendant toutes ces années où ils s'étaient aimés. Je pleurais sans m'en rendre compte, Harry me força à lever la tête pour le regarder et il essuya mes larmes avec amour. La porte venait de claquer et nous étions enfin seuls.

Harry fut reçu haut la main et devint le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal de Poudlard. La boutique de Pré-au-lard marchait à merveille pour le plus grand déplaisir du Professeur Mc Gonagall qui déplorait quelques incidents, sans gravité, au sein de l'école.

Harry rentrait chaque soir chez nous, il avait laissé la maison à Ginny ainsi qu'un quart de sa fortune. Elle avait fait la fine bouche au départ, jouant les ex éplorée, mais elle y avait vite vu son intérêt et c'était empressée d'accepter, depuis elle vivait avec Neville, professeur, lui aussi à Poudlard, de Botanique. Hermione avait déménagé aux Etats-Unis, elle avait accepté un poste dans un grand hôpital de New York et c'était marié avec un chirurgien Moldu.

Harry et moi c'est pour la vie, on s'aime d'un amour inconditionnel, ma famille a accepté notre situation et nous voyons Ginny qu'à de rares occasions, comme Noël.

Il nous manque juste une chose, un enfant. Une loi devrait être votée l'année prochaine pour permettre aux couples gays de pouvoir adopter. Percy est devenu le premier ministre il y a deux ans et c'est à lui que nous devons cette proposition de loi. Inutile de dire que nous sommes de toutes les manifestations et que nous apportons notre soutien pour la campagne de vote. J'ignorais qu'il y avait tant de couples en manque d'enfants, tant de familles incomplètes. Nous y croyons fort, comme nous croyons en notre amour, bientôt un petit Angel Potter Weasley viendra agrandir notre famille et en augmenter le degré d'amour, bientôt.

Fin.


End file.
